1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals generally with the field of writing instruments. Writing instruments such as markers and pens commonly include a marking tip connected to a reservoir for holding the marking medium within the barrel of the pen in fluid flow communication with the tip. Many designs have been utilized for different caps and cap retaining configurations since a cap is necessary in order to prevent drying out of the tip during times when the pen is not in use. The present invention is pertinent in regard to marking pens, ballpoint pens, roller pens and any other similarly configured writing instruments.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art designs have been utilized for the purposes which include caps and in further detail may include caps designed to be attached with respect to the pen to prevent loss thereof while the pen is in use. Examples of such designs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,448 issued Jul. 18, 1922 to J. O'Connor on a "Fountain Pen"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,443 issued May 20, 1924 to A. Pollack and assigned to Samuel Kanner on a "Lead Pencil"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,506 issued Jan. 25, 1927 to G. Felt on a "Cap Attachment For Fountain Pens"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,775 issued May 24, 1932 to L. Hyams on an "Attachment For Pencils And Like Instruments"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,329 issued Mar. 25, 1952 to V. Kromray on a "Lipstick And Brush Compact"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des.197,368 issued Jan. 14, 1964 to W. Sydlowski and assigned to The Risdon Manufacturing Company on a "Cosmetic Container"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,372 issued Mar. 16, 1976 to F. Verona and assigned to Aurora S.p.A. on a "Device For Fastening The Cap Of A Fountain Pen Upon The Rear Portion Of The Body Or Barrel 0f The Pen"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,647 issued May 23, 1978 to B. Dunning on an "Applicator Container"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,523 issued May 26, 1981 to J. Kay on "Pencils And Pencil Caps"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,403 issued Apr. 19, 1983 to B. Endres et al and assigned to J. S. Staedtler K. G. on a "Closure Cap For A Writing Instrument"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,059 issued Jul. 10, 1984 to D. Greenspan on a "Sliding Cap With Frictional Engagement"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,875 issued Apr. 9, 1985 to K. Shintani and assigned to Colleen Pencil Co., Ltd. on a "Felt Pen Having Two End Caps"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,273 issued May 21, 1985 to P. Larizza and assigned to Larizza & Scuratti s.d.f. on an "Instrument For Writing And Drawing With Pivotable Cover"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,949 issued Mar. 31, 1987 to P. Larizza and assigned to Snappy s.r.l. on a "Writing Or Drafting Instrument With Cap Actuator"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,275 issued Jan. 5, 1988 to D. Burkhardt, Jr. on a "Writing Instrument With A Retractable Clip"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,678 issued Dec. 13, 1988 to T. Araki and assigned to Pilot Ink Co., Ltd. on a "Mechanism For Extruding And Retracting A Writing Member Of A Writing Instrument"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,571 issued Mar. 27, 1990 to S. Inoue et al and assigned to Sakura Color Products Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,766 issued Nov. 13, 1990 to G. Nagle et al and assigned to Binney & Smith, Inc. on a "Cap For Marking Instruments"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,604 issued Mar. 19, 1991 to T. Isoda and assigned to Mitsubishi Pencil Co., Ltd. on a "Removable Cap Attached To A Writing Instrument"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,460 issued Jan. 5, 1993 to P. Garry and assigned to Stry-Lenkoff Company on a "Pen Cap For A Writing instrument Barrel"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,578 issued Jul. 27, 1993 to A. Fuhrmann, III et al and assigned to BIC Corporation on a "Cap For Writing And Marking Instruments"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,011 issued Aug. 9, 1994 to G. Ferguson et al and assigned to Precision Handling Devices Inc. on a "Storage Cap With Spring Biased Female Threads"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,053 issued Oct. 4, 1994 to F. Reitze on a "Writing Instrument And Cap".